


If the ravens leave the Tower

by tsepesh



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, fandom Terror 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Один солнечный день в Лондоне





	If the ravens leave the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> [Задание](http://imgbox.com/BkUzHmAi)   


Два человека прогуливались по дороге между стеной Тауэра и Темзой. Яркое солнце заливало стену и дорогу, рассыпало блики по воде и играло в ветвях деревьев.

— ...Смотри, ещё один полетел, — указал своему собеседнику на чёрную птицу тот, что был повыше.

— Где?

— Вон там, левее, Уилл.

— Действительно, — провожая глазами ворона, завершавшего свой полет за стеной, ответил Уильям Коннингем. — Как ты их замечаешь раньше меня, Джим?

— Просто никак не привыкну к черным птицам. Слишком долго видел только белых, — Джеймс Фитцджеймс задрал голову и проследил за ещё одним — или тем же — вороном, ненадолго показавшимся из-за стены. — Помнишь, как они тебя напугали, когда отец привез нас сюда в первый раз?

— Ага, а ты пообещал перебить их всех, стоя прямо рядом с хранителем.

— Он назвал меня маленьким варваром и врагом Короны.

Оба рассмеялись, вспоминая тот день, когда маленького Джеймса строго отчитывал хранитель воронов Тауэра, а его младший брат испуганно таращился на больших чёрных птиц с блестящим оперением и огромными клювами и на сердитого господина в расшитом кафтане.

— Ещё один, — отсмеявшись, сказал Джеймс.

— Признайся, ты лучше их видишь, потому что тебе меньше слепит глаза от реки, Джим.

— От реки? Да, а я и не заметил, — помолчав, Джеймс продолжил. — Я счастлив, что могу за ними наблюдать. В Арктике бывали дни, когда из-за снега было не разглядеть даже собственных рук.

— Такие снегопады?

— Нет, солнце отражается от него и слепит глаза, потом подолгу ничего не видишь.

— Ты не рассказывал этого.

— Не хотел пугать детей и Элизабет.

— Я бы предпочел, пожалуй, чтобы ты напугал детей, — «чтобы они даже не помышляли покорять всякие полюса», мысленно добавил Уильям. Его брат усмехнулся, словно отгадав это продолжение.

О чём Уильям никогда не говорил ему, так это о том, что сам Джеймс, когда вернулся, живо напомнил ему одного из тех воронов — угрюмый, исхудавший настолько, что нос на лице выступал как самый настоящий клюв, в чёрной шинели с чужого плеча.

Из мрачных мыслей его выдернул возглас Джеймса, который указал на очередного крылатого жителя Тауэра.

— Ты не собираешься издавать мемуары? — немного невпопад спросил Уильям.

— Мемуары? Адмиралтейство настаивает, чтобы все офицеры опубликовали свои заметки, но мне даже думать об этом лишний раз не хочется.

— Смотри, отошлют тебя обратно в наказание!

— Сомневаюсь. Поговаривают, намечается что-то с русскими... в который раз.

— Это Барроу тебе сказал?

— Об этом болтают и без Барроу.

— Опять уедешь кормить собой вороньё?

— Я? Скорее уж, чаек или рыб. Или орлов — в степях и горах их полно!

— Я серьёзно, Джим.

— Успокойся. Дело с русскими развернется точно не завтра и даже не в этом году, а до тех пор — кто знает, что может случиться...

— Зная тебя, ничего хорошего.

Фитцджеймс усмехнулся, потом указал на ещё одного ворона:

— Пока я их вижу, в отставку мне точно рано, Уилл. Не переживай так, ворочусь к вам с Элизабет старым обрюзгшим адмиралом и буду ворчать на всё вокруг.

— На это я согласен!

— Посмотрим, как ты запоёшь, когда я действительно вернусь.

— Вернись сначала.

Солнце припекало, но с реки дул легкий ветерок, шевеливший листву на деревьях. Один из воронов приземлился на стену и каркнул на двух мужчин, проходивших мимо.


End file.
